The goal of drug discovery is to develop a safe and effective drug. However, most drugs cause adverse reactions in patients. Nies and Spielberg, 1996, Principles of Therapeutics, in THE PHARMACOLOGICAL BASIS OF THERAPEUTICS, (Hardman and Limbird, eds.), McGraw-Hill: New York. The benefits of a drug, therefore, must be evaluated based upon the anticipated benefits and potential adverse reactions. Id. The current methods for assessing safety and efficacy, however, are insufficient to meet the demand of ever increasing speed of drug discovery and individual drug therapy decision making.